Guardians of the Avatar : The plot twist
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Sweet, Caring, Anger , and that demon Toph's Comments
1. Sister?

Chapter 1 Sister?

Last time we saw Aang Azula nearly killed him and went to school. ( Dance. Once again my invitation got lost in the mail " It didn't. We didn't invite you stupid" said Toph Once again I am plaged by a demon and I mean Toph. I told Nate I'd let her comment on my story. Bad idea.)

Soon after a storm blew them into the forest. " Wow it's the Eternal Forest. Angel used to talk about this place but that was so long ago " said Aang " Was Angel another old friend?" asked Katara. "Was she an old girlfriend?" asked Sokka " No she was my big sister okay." said Aang crying. Apparently he realized he woud never see her again. Iroh came walking to them. He was freed by...well I'll let you figure that one out. " Why are you crying young Avatar?" asked Iroh "I mss my sister" said Aang ( Well here's A twist) " I know an airbender that can help you" said Iroh (Avatar the last Airbender my sorry behind. " Just write. your ticking me off" said Toph) They walked on . Soon they came across a small cabin . They saw a guy about eighteen. "Chris" yelled Aang "Aang the ice. some of us got away and we hid in the ice like you did" said Chris. (If you liked that then you'll love this.) " Chris were is my daughter?" asked Iroh. ( "Holy cow it's a super twist" I yelled "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep yelled Toph Well this will knock your socks off) "She's inside." said Chris " I'm back" yelled Iroh. A girl about eighteen and a half walked out of the cabin. "No way." said Aang "Aang you look like you've seen a ghost" said Katara " I have." said Aang pointing at the girl. "Good to see you Aang. Have you forgotten the laws of the guardians. One train the Avatar. Two if the Avatar vanishes you will be reborn. "What are you talking about? " asked Iroh " Father I confess I had a life before with my brother the Avatar. I am the head guardian. "Yes so that means the guardians are not a myth." said Iroh "the guardians are Katara guardian of water, Toph the guardian of earth, Chris the guardian of air, Zuko the guardian of fire and me the guardian of the elements." I said as if on cue Zuko showed up th train Aang. ("How about that Toph?" I asked She through a pillow at me. " Just tell the story!" yelled Toph see you guys later.)


	2. Training

Chapter 2

Training

While Aang trains with Zuko Toph and Katara are about to learn a secret from Angel. A true power of the guardians. "Okay class it is not just the avatar that can cross into the spirit world, but we won't go the same way as Aang." said Angel "Well how" asked Katara eager to try her new power. " Okay we use a portal connected to the mind. You have to conquer

your greatest fear. Starting with you Toph." said Angel. " My greatest fear is not being able to do what I want or find out what every one looks like" said Toph "Your sight I shall give it to you using a power I shall teach Katara. Toph come here." said Angel Toph came in front of Angel. Angel bended water and it glows. She places it on Toph's eyes. It vanishes. "Katara to do this you must open your heart and mind. You must focus Katara this new healing water can make even the dead walk and in the wrong hands would destroy us. You purify the water to be like the sacred water you used to save Aang" Said Angel " How did you know about that? asked Katara

"Each one of us has a psychic link with each other and the Avatar. Now when Toph goes peer into her mind"said Angel Toph closed her eyes. " I'm going to get this over wit" Said Toph (As you probally figured out Toph's Real fear is water. " I fear nothing you hear me " said Toph " Shut up demon." I said Well anyway Toph found herself surrounded by water. Sinking downward. She screams when she reaches the surface. She figured out how to swim. The doorway appeared. Toph opened her eyes. " Now Toph leave I kow Katara's fear and you should go." said Angel " Toph can stay. I rather she did" said Katara ( "So Toph what do you think of chapter 2" I asked " I think you should shut up and type" Said Toph Well see you later.)


	3. Katara's Fear

Chapter 3

Katara's fear

"My greatest fear is losing those closest to me." said Katara "You okay to go on? You see I share the same fear as you, but I got through it." said Angel "You will succeed said Toph " Okay Toph " Said Katara " Good luck Katara" said Toph hugging her. ( So there is some truth even Toph is a caring person. "Would a caring person do this?" Asked Toph dropping a rock on my foot. "HA HA HA hurt me not likely Toph" I said she stormed off. ) Katara closed her eyes. She sees her mother and runs toward her. Her mother vanishes. Sokka and Toph smiled and vanished. Aang hugged her. "It's over. We lose. " said Aang We see Azula strike Aang and he falls. Katara is crying but smiles. "It's not real" she said " I am real" said Azula "Not Real" yelled Katara Azula vanished she saw the door and went in. She saw a man that looked like the statue of Avatar Roku." Then she opened her eyes " Now to teach you the ultimate healing technique. It can save lives. One day soon Katara you will face your fear again. You will have to make a choice Save a life or save yourself" said Angel. "Who?" asked Katara "Don't Know that's all Aunt Wu told me. " said Angel "What?" Asked Katara "Simple she mentioned the fate of the water gaurdian" Said Angel


	4. Suki

Chapter 4

Suki

So where was Suki? In all truth she was in the eternal forest doing Angel a favor for saving her from Azula When she saw him. "Sokka" She yelled "Suki!"said Sokka "Well I missed you" said Suki "What happened? All I know is the demonic fire witch attacked you" Said Sokka. "Well Angel saved me and I promised I'd help here." Said Suki Katara came running towards them. "Sokka Angel has a plan. Suki Angel said you were here. I Believe now." Said Katara "Okay we go in teams. Aang and Katara the Fire Lord is all yours. Father and I will take the north dungeon. Suki and Toph go South. Zuko and Sokka go East and Chris and Momo Go west . We will free prisoners while Aang and Katara take the Fire Lord and His Body Guards." Said Angel "Katara and Aang take Appa Angel and I will transport the others." Said Chris (Short I'm sorry the next ones Longer This chapter was just meant to tell were Suki was. "I hate you." Said Toph "What else is new?" I asked. Tune in for chapter 5 when the battle begins or at least a new evil is introduced.)


	5. The dark one Lives

Chapter 5

The Dark one Lives

When Katara and Aang got on Appa Aang said "Man this is weird."

"Yeah Aang no Toph or Sokka Near us because we're flying ahead." Said Katara

Any way they kept going on.

**Meanwhile on Angels flying bison**.

Iroh, Zuko and her where discussing things.

"So your the only guardian to wield all the elements. What is it like?" asked Zuko

"Zuko you also can do it but we must first break the seal and I fear that it will be harder then I thought." Said Angel

"Why?" asked Iroh

"I fear that Avatar Roku never stopped the beast." Said Angel

**Meanwhile on Chris' flying bison**

Sokka, Momo, Toph, and Suki were talking while Chris steered.

"So Suki where were you?" Asked Toph.

Well flash back time.

Suki was defeated by Azula easily...well...not to easily.

Any way Azula left the girls tied to a tree.

Leaving Angel and Chris who were traveling to rescue them.

Suki went with Angel and Chris thinking they were riding Appa.

Soon she found out it was another. Chris told her this was Appa's big brother.

End flash back story.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Sokka

"There heading home. Without me." Said Suki.

**Back on Appa**

There coming up to the fire nation palace.

**In the throne room**

Here is Hakoda recently captured by Azula and Gran Gran.

Apparently they figured Zuko was kidnapped by the water tribe.

Aang and Katara send a water blast through the throne room because the found a small faucet.

Aang and Katara made quick work of the guards.

**Down near the dungeon**

There was a gust of wind.

"What was that?" asked Iroh

"Father run!" yelled Angel getting hit by some dark blast.

She fell. Iroh carried her away from there.

"Angel hang in there." said Iroh

"Father I'll be fine this was meant to keep me from helping Katara." Said Angel. Her eyes closed.


	6. Sacrifice

Chapter 6

Sacrifice

(Toph can talk again. Last chapter I locked her in the basement. Quiet. Well it was nice while it lasted,)

Toph and Suki were in the south dungeon and well. "Look out Suki." Said Toph pushing her. Another gust of wind.

"Toph enough fooling around." Said Suki getting back on her feet. That's when she saw it the black figure standing over Toph with a black Knife.

Suki charged at it. It vanished.

"Suki that thing. It's after Katara I'm sure." Said Toph before she passed out.

Suki carrying Toph ran and bumped into Iroh.

Chris, Sokka, Zuko and Momo stuck together. Any way they released the prisoners. And caught up with the others.

When the got there Hakoda and Gran Gran joined up with Angel and the others.

"Sokka" said Gran Gran hugging him.

**Meanwhile with Katara and Aang**

Katara was going to fight Ty Lee. Believe it she knocked Katara in to the next room while Aang fought the Fire Lord.

Then Azula got another hit on Aang. She shot him down. Ozai and Azula left they apparently had other matters to attend to.

Katara finally beating Ty Lee got out. She rushed over to Aang he was still breathing but he was hurt really bad. She decided to heal him even though it would leave her powerless for 24 hrs.

That technique Angel taught her had a price she just didn't know it yet.

After she healed him it appeared.

"You look just like him like an anti Aang or something." Said Katara

It charged Katara couldn't bend.

"Knock. Knock. It's evil and it's coming for you" said Anti Aang

cornering her.

She couldn't move. He stabbed her with that knife of his.

Katara screamed.

**Back in Dungeon Central**

"Feel that Angel?" Asked Toph

"Yeah Katara made her choice." Said Angel

"What choice?" Asked Sokka

"She chose to save Aang instead of herself." Said Angel

**Back with Katara**

Aang slammed Anti Aang down.

He knelt beside Katara he was crying.

"I won't if you beat that guy. Angel told me it's some kind of spell or something." said Katara weakly.

He kissed her and went after Anti Aang ("This is stupid." said Toph once again burning the popcorn. She can't use the microwave.)

Sokka and the others arrive to find Katara flat on her back and her eyes closed.

"Angel you can heal her right?" Asked Toph

"No a cut from that knife is a one way ticket to the spirit world." Said Angel

Toph started to cry. ("I did not." yelled Toph "You did and I have it on tape."I said)

"Stop crying Toph." Said Katara.

"Sokka try to keep her awake." Whispered Angel

Sokka with tears in his eyes asked "Katara do you remember when we found Aang?"

"Yeah I was mad at you and the ice broke releasing him.

"Katara if you go who am I gonna argue with." Cried Toph

"Why did you betray us Zuko?" asked Azula

"Because your a witch who only cares about herself." Said Zuko sending a blast of fire her way.

That started another battle.

Hakoda was out of it I guess realizing that Katara was hanging by a thread was to much for him.

Angel using another crazy guardian power showed every one what Katara did revealing her saving Aang but she didn't show the kiss.

"Guys I only wish this crazy adventure would have lasted longer." Said Katara her eyes closed and she was gone.

(Is she really gone? Theres a lot more to the story. So keep reading.)


	7. Anger

Chapter 7

Anger

(When we last broadcasted from the studio Katara faded into the darkness. But I for one can't believe she's dead. Toph throws a rubber ducky. "Ha ha ha Toph I replaced all your stuff with rubber ducky's" I said. She trough another. "Just tell the story. If you try anything out comes the ruber ducky cannon." said Toph.)

Aang knocked Anti Aang through the floor. He came over to the others. " How is she?" Asked Aang

"She's gone Aang." said Sokka. Aang was shocked. Anti Aang rose from under the floor trough that hole Aang made.

He had horns. He was a demon with the likeness of Aang. The Avatar of the demon world. "Your gonna pay." Said Aang

Azula still trying to beat Zuko knocked him out. Out of no where Azula was knocked to the ground. Azula came to her feet.

"Whoever did that is gonna die." Said Azula.

"Well try me." Said Mai

"More like us." Said Ty Lee.

Azula charged Ty Lee began to paralyze Azula limb by limb.

"Zuko are you okay?" asked Mai

"I'm fine I have to thank you." said Zuko he kissed her.

Aang was having trouble he soon found out Anti Aang can bend the darkness in a room making it into a weapon like a knife.

Aang decided that if he could bend darknes why not he bend light.

Aang created his own knife. And stabbed him he vanished as did Azula.

"Aang you did it." yelled Sokka. Aang fell to his knees.

"I still failed her." said Aang. when they all turned around Katara's body was no longer there.

"The dead walk or mabye she was taken by the beast." Said Sokka

A blast of water knocked Sokka over.

"Shutting him up is what I do best. Any way the seal is broken." Said Katara stepping from the shadows.

"Nice shot." said Toph

"How?" Asked Aang hugging her.

"Well that knife let's him grow in power by taking souls. in defeating him you freed them." Said Katara.

Everone else hugged Katara including Toph.

(Toph fires a cannon with a big rubber ducky. Any way next chapter Sokka is going to attempt to solve another case. Like he did in Avatar Day.)


	8. Sherlock Sokka

Chapter 8

Sherlock Sokka

Sokka the nut after they got back to the south has a crazy belief that Katara has a boyfriend. And as we know once Sokka starts he's on a roll.

Any way sokka is talking to Hakoda. "Dad I have reason to believe Katara's got a boyfriend." Said Sokka

Hakoda Laughed "Sokka I know your sister she'd tell me if she had one. But on a serious note make sure she dosen't. And if she does report back to me." Said Hakoda

Sokka set out to find out who it is. There was people building some sort of castle and Angels cabin. How did they move that here. he wondered.

That Haru guy from before was here. He went to Suki. " Is that Katara's boyfriend?' he asked. Suki laughed.

" Go talk to Toph." Said Suki. We find Sokka with the crazy hat thing from Avatar day.

He runs around looking for Toph. Then when he finds her.

"What is that?" Asks Toph.

"My detective gear?" Said Sokka

"You nut." Said Toph Hitting him.

"Toph who is Katara's Boyfriend?" asked Sokka.

"Geez go ask Katara." said Toph

Angel and Chris say the same thing.

Then he turns to Aang and we all know where this is going.

"Aang Katara tells you everything. Who is her boyfriend?" Said Sokka.

"Sokka I'm busy. Besides go talk to her." Said Aang

So Sokka went to Gran Gran.

"Who is Katara's boyfriend Gran Gran?" Asked Sokka

"Go talk to your sister. I honestly don't know." Said Gran Gran

Sokka finally gave up. Katara was carrying a board.

"Ty Lee I call this snow boarding." Said Katara

Ty Lee joining team Avatar wanted to hang with Katara all of the time.

"Goody fun." said Ty Lee doing cartwheels

Sokka ran up.

"Katara I know you have a boyfriend who is he?" Asked Sokka

Ty Lee rode the snow board. Katara was using her to test it for Aang.

"Well Sokka It took you long enough." Said Katara

"Who is he?" He asked

" We'll Sokka it's Aang." She said.

:"Know I know what girl he meant when you were talking to Aunt Wu." Said Sokka

(Toph attempted to hit me and "Chaos spear" yelled Shadow "New Character unlocked said a strange voice. any way next chapter there will be time traveling.)


End file.
